


there's a menace in my bed (can you see his silhouette?)

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” + Disaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a menace in my bed (can you see his silhouette?)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/131626620289/so-i-dont-know-if-you-still-take-prompts-and-if

Derek catches his scent as soon as he steps into the loft.

It’s not unusual for Isaac – or any of the pack – to just let themselves in and get comfortable, even when he’s not there. But when he doesn’t immediately see Isaac, Derek hangs up his jacket and heads further into the loft, following Isaac’s scent.

He finds him in his bed. The sheets have pooled down around Isaac’s thighs where he’s been tossing and turning, showing off the twenty three year old’s lean body. Derek looks away and sits down carefully on the edge of the bed. Isaac’s scent is strong, permeating his sheets, and he reaches out, resting a hand lightly on his partner’s shoulder. He knows better than to shake him awake; the gentle touch is enough to rouse Isaac.

He stirs, nuzzling into the pillow for a moment before looking at Derek sleepily. “Oh. Hey,” he grins. Isaac’s smile is so warm and genuine and it makes Derek’s mouth tip up automatically in response.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in by bed?” he asks quietly.

Isaac looks down. “Oh, yeah. I was gonna seduce you.” He waves a hand slightly. “There was a whole...seduction thing planned. But you weren’t here and I fell asleep. Sexy, right?”

Derek swallows, looking down at his hands. He’s been with Isaac for almost six months now. He never thought Isaac would get this close to him. He loves all of his pack. They’ve become his best friends...his family. But Isaac’s wormed his way into his heart. He cares for him more than he can take sometimes. 

It’s been almost six months and they haven’t had sex.

There’s been heavy kissing, a few wandering hands, but no sex. Logically, Derek _knows_ Isaac isn’t like Kate, or Jennifer. He knows that Isaac loves him and would never willingly hurt him. But it’s hard not to associate sex with pain and loss and heartbreak. Isaac’s been so patient with him and Derek feels a stab of guilt.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly.

He hears Isaac swallow, then the sheets rustle as Isaac sits up and crawls towards him. Arms slip around Derek, a firm body wrapping around him to embrace him from behind as Isaac brushes a kiss against Derek’s shoulder.

“Don’t,” he says. “It’s okay, Derek. I love you, you know that?”

Isaac’s heartbeat doesn’t falter. He sounds so genuine and Derek turns enough to cup Isaac’s jaw, kissing him softly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
